Son of Kaiju
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: Firebreather TFP crossover. Jack darby is the son of belloc, the Kaiju king. When old Kaiju fudes startup, how will the bots deal with it? UP FOR ADOPTION!


Jack darby, a raven haired teen was getting nervous, they'd never been this late and the tremors had never been this close together. it was almost as if...no, no that couldn't be right, he was probebly just imagining it. He was so distracted that he didn't notice that he was tapping his fingers across the metal low wall of the human area.

"Jack, something on your mind?" Arcee, a blue femme class autobot asked in concer. Jack looked up, there was so much he couldn't explain to her, or many people for that matter, He even had an excuse to avoid ratchet's scans. direct from Fowler and General Bryce themselves.

"Oh..uh just nervous I guess." Jack shrugged. He coffed a bit in his mouth and felt the flames singe his gums slightly, huh, 6000F and only a mild singe.

"Jack, are you sick again?" Arcee asked in concern.

"No, just nervous, I've kinda got an appointment this afternoon." Jack explained loosely. Arcee raised her optic ridge in an "Uh-hu" Expression.

"Jack, if you're unwell you should say it." Arcee told him sternly.

"If it makes you feal any better, Agent Fowler will be taking me there personally." Jack told her through a sigh.

"Isn't that overkill?" Arcee asked, jack was rather glad Miko and Raf were too obsorbed in the Tv to notice their conversation.

"Not really, but I can't exactly tell you what'sup,you'd never look at me the same way and Miko'd never leave me be." Jack explained to her. Arcee arked an eyebrow at him. 'oh crap, now I've done it'

Arcee opened her mouth to speak when the elevator doors opened and Agent fowler called. "Jack, go time!"

"Wait, what?" Miko asked as she looked away from the Tv.

"Medical appointment." Jack told her as he walked down the steps. "Actually,he's early for once."

"No Jack, this is more importent, THEY are back." Fowler told him sternly. "Arcee, your presence is required too."

"Me?" Arcee asked in concern. "Agent Fowler, what is going on?"

"Family fued." Jack told her. "The kind which could ruin this world far worse than what the cons could."

"SAY WHAT?!" Miko shreaked in shock.

"Oh for dad's sake." Jack groaned. "Miko, stay out of this!"

"Ratchet, could you groundbridge us to these co-ordinates?" Fowler asked as he showed Ratchet the screen of his phone. Ratchet nodded and opened up the ground-bridge.

Ratchet nodded for them to go ahead, Fowler and Jack went first and Arcee walked through behind them, immediately fining themselves inside a massive lab of some kind. It was massive, large enough for optimus to stand atop megatron's shoulder and still have plenty of room, why did they need that much space anyway? Even Arcee would admit, it made her feel really, really small.

"Right, Arcee, stay close to Jack, we don't want you mistaken for an experiment or Kaiju." Fowler told her. Arcee nodded bluntly,what was a kauju?

"This way." Jack groaned slightly as he walked over towards a massive set of doors. By the door was a rather complex security system by human standards. Arcee watched curiously. Jack underwent two retnal scans, a thumbprint scan and...a breath scan? After three moments, the doors opened, on the other side... was june!

"Hi jack." She smiled at him. "You're early, didn't even hear the jet this time."

"Actually, we took the ground-bridge." Fowler told her.

"Er...what?" June asked then looked at Arcee. "What's that?"

"She is Arcee, we'll explain later just know she's sentient, not just a robot." Fowler told june sternly. "Also, you've seen her before, oftin I'd imagine."

"I don't think so." June stated as she crossed her arms.

"Well june, it's finally nice to meet you personally, you know me as Jack's Bike." Arcee explained as she crouched down so June wouldn't have to strain her neck.

"Jaack." June warned sternly.

"Hey, like you'd believe me, besides, she's kinda kauju level secret." Jack explained. "Simular way to how you and dad met, wrong place, wrong time." Jack chuckled nervously.

"Oh gods, you got her pregnant!" June gasped in shock.

"WHAT?!" Jack coffed in shock. "NO! Mum...I don't even think that's possible with her kind!"

"Ahh,mrs darby, I'm not sparked." Arcee told her flatly.

"Anyway, we'd better hurry, he's pissed." June told hthem.

"Astaloth?" Jack gulped in worry.

"Your father." June told him sternly. "Belloc's the pissed one."

"Ahh shit." Jack groaned. "WHat is it this time?"

"Not sure." June shrugged. "But if she's with you, " At that point she looked at Arcee. "You know what he'd think."

"Yeah, either I've got a girlfriend or a slave." Jack groaned, causing Arcee to give a horrified look. "Yeah, tellme about it, last time Doc Keller was in arms reach of me and he took it the wrong way, lots of explaining to do."

"Anyway, right this way, just don't tell Miko." Jack chuckled lightly as they walked towards another set of doors, as they opened they found themselves in a massive courtyard with an energy parrier fence over the shadowed half of it.

"Lights!" June called and dozens of floodlights switched on, Arcee nearly glitched from shock at what she saw, on the other side of the fence was a massive scaley bipedal creature with glowing yellow slit-eyes.

"Arcee, meet my dad." Jack told her as they walked forwards.

"Scrap...and I thought megatron was scary...this guy's nightmare fuel." Arcee stated with a shocked undertone.

"Ahh, jackson, it has been a while." The massive being spoke with a deep rumbling voice.

"Dad, what's up?" Jack called nervously.

"What is up, is that the other kaiju are plotting to overthrow me and ruin this world!" Belloc growled savagely. "And when I am dead, they will come for you next!"

"It's Abbadon and Astaroth again, isn't it?" Jack asked.

"That it true." Belloc sighed loudly.

"Right, mum, don't wait up, Arcee, I know of an energon deposite down there you and the rest would need." Jack told her with a faint smile.

"Ahh, is this your mate?"Belloc asked aloud.

"No." Jack groaned.

"Well, I wouldn't mind it." Arcee shrugged getting a shocked look from both Jack and Fowler. June groaned slightly.

"Please tell me she didn't just say what I think she said." Fowler groaned.

"She did Fowler." Jack sighed slightly. "I'm honestly surprised at that, really..."

"Organic fettish." Arcee shrugged. "Besides, you've saved my aft a lot lately."

"Jack,when?" June growled.

"Fighting a crazed spider bot called airachnid." Jack told her. "Nothing to worry about.

"Asides from the fact she almost killed a kaiju." Belloc interupted. "Now son, if you'd please, wemust hurry."

"Alright, mum,yell at me later, come on Arcee." Jack smiled faintly as he waved for ehr tofollow him. "We've got a long walk ahead, unless dad wants to give us a lift."


End file.
